Tobi is Tobi
by ThousandsOfMilesAway
Summary: One-shots. Tobi has extreme issues. Kisame is kinda of him scared. Itachi likes his dango. Pein has finally snapped. Deidara just wants to be lazy. Konan believes she is surrounded by idiots. Kakuzu hates his life and Hidan. Sasori is alive. Zetsu is surrounded by flowers. Orochimaru is a coward. Hidan finally has alone time, sort of... I don't own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, because if I did... well lets just say it would be very different lol.**

* * *

**Tobi is Tobi**

"Tobi… What are you doing?" asked a somewhat confused Kisame, who was leaning on a dark colored wall from one of their hideouts covered in shadows.

Tobi paused; he was looming over a table covered in the dark of shadows, his jet-black, spiky hair fairly wet and limp, hiding his ears. He was also facing away from Kisame, who was eyeing him with curiosity. Tobi's head half turned, his swirly orange mask partially covered in a shadow giving Kisame a creepy feeling, because he knew even though the eye hole wasn't facing him, he knew_ Tobi_ could see him.

There was a long pause of silence, where Kisame started to fidget slightly, almost unnoticeably, but by the slight tilt of Tobi's head he had seen it. Kisame swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat from nervousness. Yes, he knew _Tobi_ wasn't exactly _Tobi, _if that made sense. Kisame knew Tobi was far more powerful and fearful than that he was letting off on.

"…Well," Kisame swallowed again, before gripping Samehada's hilt tightly, without him noticing. Tobi's form had not moved an inch; he only seemed to be 'staring' at him, without actually looking at him. There was another pause, this one seemed deafening to Kisame's ears, and he could hear his heart speed up slightly. Kisame _never _got frightened, _never_, but his body was betraying him.

As Kisame was about to just leave to get away from the disturbing fear and the silent man, Tobi fully turned toward Kisame, slowly. Kisame almost jumped, and mentally slapped himself -he shouldn't fear him!-, when Tobi spoke. "Tobi is doing something _very _secretive Kisame-senpai," this voice, Kisame swallowed thickly, _where had he heard this voice before? _ It sounded powerful, and it sent shivers up and down his spine, and he stood up straighter, to prepare for anything. "Tobi is…," There was a pause as Tobi's head leaned forward slightly, "MAKING PRESENTS FOR TOBI'S FRIENDS!" He yelled, with excitement, his happy-yet annoying, voice back.

Kisame nearly fell over, and he slapped a hand over his face in exaggeration, and annoyance filled his being as he stared pointedly pasted Tobi's excited jumping and clapping form. Kisame jumped when Tobi gasped loudly and covered Kisame's eyes with his black-gloved hand. "NO! Kisame-senpai, you can't look yet! Tobi hasn't wrapped it up and put it under the Christmas tree yet!" _We have a Christmas tree? _"Tobi needs to wrap up Kisame-senpai's, or Pein-sama's or Kakuzu-senpai's yet!" Tobi started pushing Kisame out the door, "Now, go! And don't tell PLEEEEASE!"

Before Kisame could do anything, the door was slammed in his face. Kisame stared at the door for a very long time with an angered look, before he sighed heavily and started down the hallway and into another room to find Itachi to ask him to spar with him; he needed to let off some steam before he killed someone. Not that he would care, but Pein-sama would not like to get more members, maybe he could kill Hidan a couple of times.

* * *

**Hello, and thank you for reading. Please review, tell me what you think, do you hate it, love it, or just dont care? b^-^d**


	2. Chapter 2

**Because Partying'Through'Pain wanted more I made more! I hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Tobi is Tobi**

Itachi sat by a large window, overlooking the landscape, of one the hide outs he preferred from the others. There were large trees off the side showing a clearing around the building he was in; a small river ran to the side, large fish jumping from it every now and then. The grass and flowers danced with the slight wind, along with the leaves while the cherry blossoms fell from there branches. Putting a single dango into his mouth he nearly sighed in delight from the pleasant taste, but he would never do such a thing, he was an Uchiha after all. He was bred and raised to never show emotion no matter how much he wished to yell out his frustration or silently let his tears fall for his kin that he had killed… and had not killed.

Hearing a crash, had not startled Itachi at all, for he had long known someone was coming from the hallway, and that someone always crashed into something to announce himself apparently, Itachi took another bite from his dango.

"ITACHIII-SENPAIIII~," a rather annoying voice called, Itachi wondered why the man that acted like a child choose the act the way he did. He turned from the scenery outside to stare blankly at the masked man before him, who was jumping up and down slightly, "Can Itachi-senpai-"

Before Tobi could say anything more Itachi cut him off with a simple, "No," and turned his attention back to the landscape outside.

"But- but, you didn't even hear what Tobi had to say!" Itachi could practically hear the man pout; Itachi gave him a slightly disgusted look, though you could only tell from the slight frown and furrowed eyebrows, before looking back out the window. "ITACHIIIIIIII-SENPAIIIIII~, IIIITAAAACHIIII-SEEENPAIIII~!" This continued for about an hour before Itachi got fed up, and quickly put his hand up into a hand-sign, before sucking in a breath and letting loose a diminutive fireball at the annoying man.

Tobi screamed a very unmanly scream, before disappearing out the door with a fireball on his tail. Itachi sighed in relief, his shoulders losing some of their tension, just as Kisame walked into the room from another door looking around curiously, then staring at Itachi with an odd look of awe.

Itachi Immediately sat up straight with a blank look and the tension returning. Kisame and Itachi stared at each other for a moment one with an awed look and the other blank faced but still managing to look annoyed at being caught slouching. "Itachi, were you just-?" Before Kisame could finish the door that Tobi had left from banged open, hitting the wall with such force that Itachi and Kisame were sure a large hole would be there when the door was closed.

"Itachi-senpai, why are you always so mean to Tobi? Tobi is a GOOD BOY!" Tobi cried loudly, his hands in front of his masked face. Kisame winced from the high pitched voice while Itachi stared blankly at Tobi, wondering if he should just kill the man now. "All Tobi wanted was for Itachi-senpa-"

"No."

"Bu-"

"No."

Tobi stood up straight quickly, causing Kisame to tense slightly, while Itachi stared at him with a sort of bored look. "FINE," Tobi screamed, causing Kisame and Itachi to wince, while causing Kakuzu to bang on the wall from Itachi's right, yelling at them to 'Shut the hell up already! I am trying to count my money and you keep messing me up! No appreciation for paying the bills, do I-' Itachi ignored the rant from the other side of the wall, as well as Tobi and Kisame. "I am not getting you a present then Itachi-senpai!" Tobi called loudly before running out the room childishly, closing the door behind him, and sure enough there was a large hole where the doorknob had hit.

Itachi glanced at Kisame with an inquiring look, Kisame shrugged with looking annoyed, "He said he was getting Christmas presents to go under the tree."

"We have a Christmas tree?"

"I guess…"

* * *

**Review please? b^-^d**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all that read this! Thank you reviews! Sorrry this one is so short...**

**Meda Princess: **I miss him too, and I agree with you lol.

**udntned2no: **Thank you, and yes I have thought of being a writer, but I want to be a nurse so i might take it as a side job. We'll see. I think Itachi is sexy too, but most of the guys on Naruto are! :3

* * *

**Tobi is Tobi**

_Tobi_ knew what the others thought of him, and didn't really care all that much. Actually that was a lie; he didn't really care at all what the others thought, that's why he messed with them. He almost giggled at the thought, when he spotted Itachi; rounding the corner but when he spotted Tobi he turned back around and went away from him.

He smirked behind his mask, before clapping his hands together and skipping after Itachi to have a little fun. The last time was with the Christmas incident, Pein wasn't very happy when half the base was blown up because of what he had gotten the Akatsuki. Tobi was amused.

He paused when he heard Itachi speak, "What do you want?"

Tobi's smirk widened behind his orange, swirly mask and he stared at Itachi. "So monotonous Itachi, just like all the Uchiha," he grinned wildly -though no one could see it he was sure it would scare a few people- when Itachi tensed. Itachi said nothing, merely glared at him, and Tobi frowned. "You're no fun…" he paused a moment then smirked at the sudden thought, "I wonder how much fun your brother is?" Tobi laughed loudly when Itachi threw him a furious glare, clenching his fists, barely containing himself from lunging at the irritating man.

Itachi quickly held up a hand-sign and disappeared in a frenzy of black feathered, red eyed crows, while Tobi giggled and skipped to Hidan's room. _What should he do to the wannabe immortal? _He sighed, completely bored.

He ignored Hidan's room walking past it, with long confident strides, a powerful aura around him the shadows completely surrounding him as if they were compelled to him, not a sound coming from him. His feet were completely silent, as well as his cloak not even making a ruffle. He didn't want the others to know who he was yet, but it was still amusing to see their faces when he actually let loose his power instead of holding it all in. It was also amusing when they couldn't figure out who it was when he pulled his chakra back, pathetic fools.

The only ones he knew that knew or at least expected who he was were Zetsu, Pein, Konan, Itachi, and maybe Kisame. Sasori suspected before he died in such a pathetic way, who dies from a fifth-teen year old girl and an old witch? Hidan was too confident to think there was someone actually stronger than him, fool. Kakuzu probably knew but didn't care, and Deidara was too dense, who blows themselves up?

At least they were all somewhat powerful to get what he wanted, especially when he wanted to make fun of them in the _Tobi _way. Being annoying.

He paused, and stared at the door that led outside, and grinned widely. _Perhaps he should have some fun, with the Leaf Ninja?_ He chuckled to himself a plan forming for his entertainment. _Perhaps I should visit Kakashi and his team? Yes, I'll do that. _"Zetsu," The dark and white man slid out of the wall, licking his lips, his flytrap tall on his shoulders.

"Yes?" His dark side answered, he hoped he would get to _dispose_ of someone, while his white side wondered if it would be a woman or man, or more? A wide feral grin spread across his face.

The masked man smirked at the man's excitement, "I am going out to _play_! Would you like to come Zetsu-_senpai_?"

Zetsu nodded, grin still in place, before he went out the door and jumping onto the trees, Tobi right behind him. Both were quick to near the fire border, Tobi giggled, they were all right in plain sight! Kakashi, the nine-tails, the pink haired girl who killed Sasori, a Hyuga, an Aburame from the bug clan, an Inuzuka, a boy that strangely looked like Sasuke –probably his replacement- and a Tenzo.

Tobi grinned, oh what fun this will be, "Time to play!"

* * *

**Review please? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Well, this story is ****_not_**** a one-shot lol. I changed K to T, because of this chapter, so yes it has some foul language in it. I also just realized that my 3rd chapter actually has 666 words in it. Weird, right?**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Tobi is Tobi**

Nagato was absolutely certain _Tobi_ -what an idiotic name he chose- was insane. Actually he was sure everyone in the room was insane, except for Konan and himself of course. Were he and Konan the only ones that were sane enough to get work done without blowing things up, yelling at the top of their lungs, killing their partners, leaving bloody rituals everywhere, maiming everyone like the animal they looked like, leaving their poisons in the kitchen, asking for another woman to join, leaving the bodies they hadn't finished eating in the hallways for later or never really answering a question with an answer?

Nagato, who was controlling his main body, Pein, coughed to get his annoying underling's –minus one- attention from pulling out Deidara's hair, who was threatening to _'Blow you up if you don't stop right now Tobi!' _and everyone else's who were either arguing, trying to kill, or glaring at each other. Though Itachi seemed to be just sitting there staring at everyone, looking half annoyed half amused though still looking indifferent, how Itachi managed to do that Pein would never know. The other members of the Akatsuki looked up at him before going back to what they were all doing before, and Pein suddenly felt tremendously annoyed some would even call it enraged.

"Shut up," He hissed over all the noise. His stoic expression never changed and the volume of his voice was quite low but was still heard over all the noise. Everyone tensed and glanced up at him with an expression that would almost be called fear. Itachi showed nothing, damn him.

Even if their powerful leader, _so they thought_, did not sound nor look angry they knew he was. And when he was angry people died, no one felt like dying today. "Yes?" Of course Itachi was the one to break the silence; he and sometimes Hidan usually were the ones to, when everyone was too afraid to.

"You're so cool Itachi-senpai!" Tobi gushed loudly, annoyingly.

_There really is no other word to describe Tobi, _The Akatsuki all thought this.

Pein nearly lost control and killed them all on the spot, but he took a slight breath to calm himself, he did not feel like cleaning blood and gore up today. "I want to explain a few plans I have for capturing all of the tailed beasts that are lef-"

Of course Hidan was the one to interrupt him, he usually was the one to, the idiotic annoyance, "We don't really need a plan," The idiotic immortal shouted, "We just beat them up and drag their sorry asses back here for the ritual, and on the way I will make all of you damned heathen's worshipers of Jashin-sama!"

Instead of answering him, Pein threw a kunai, too quickly for the normal eye to see at his forehead. Hidan fell to the floor unconscious for a least a little while, and it made Pein feel better. "Anymore interruptions," Pein asked drily. Tobi immediately raised his hand in the air, and everyone turned to stare at him strangely. Pein was starting to regret ever living, especially with all this idiocy, "Yes?"

"Well, Tobi thinks Pein-sama should be a little more nice! Pein-sama is so mean to everyone especially Tobi! Is it because Pein-sama needs a hug? Why not take a hot bath to sooth your muscles! Tobi could help~!" Every signal one of the Akatsuki snickered, except for Itachi and Hidan. Itachi merely smirked while Hidan who had awoken right as Tobi began speaking cackled loudly, unafraid of Pein's wrath apparently.

Pein blinked slowly at Tobi for a moment before sighed quite loudly. He turned around swiftly, and uncharacteristically slammed his head against the wall, hard making all of the Akatsuki believe that Pein had finally snapped. _Kill me, Kami-sama. Please! Or at least give me better followers! _

When the laughing stopped no one spoke and Pein did not turn around, even Hidan was quiet for once, and Konan was nowhere to be found. Itachi was once again the one to break the eerily, deadly silence, "Tobi-san, it is not 'more nice', it is _nicer_," he deadpanned.

Tobi gasped dramatically, his black gloved hands covering the part of his mask where his mouth was, and standing to his feet. "You're so smart Itachi-senpai!" Tobi squealed, making the other Akatsuki members cringe and most of them rethink that Tobi was actually someone very powerful.

* * *

**Review? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all who have reviewed! :) I hope you like this Chapter as well!**

* * *

**Tobi is Tobi**

It was one of those days. Yes, one of those days where you didn't really want to do _anything_ at all. Deidara was in one of those moods; right when his consciousness had broken away from his dreams -which were mostly nightmares he had done to others anyway- he felt as though this was one of his lazy days.

Though most of the Akatsuki-and everyone else really- thought he was the weakest and laziest of the Akatsuki, though he was still stronger than the norm of ninjas. It was true mostly, for one it was because his lazy days appeared more than his serious ones. Though, Itachi always seemed to have a serious day. Bastard.

Deidara stared blankly, his eyelids halfway closed, at the ceiling of his dark, plain room, wishing he was outside lying in the grass, the morning sunrays heating his skin slightly, but no. Deidara was actually in one of their hideouts near Wave, in a plain pale colored room, in a very uncomfortable bed, with a faded blue blanket rolled up near his bare feet where he had probably kicked it off. Deidara's lightly muscled chest was bare, his light skin gleaming from the light sweat and light that was coming from under his closed door, from the hallway. His legs were spread far apart from the other, with his baggy, light blue-grey pants bunched up almost to his knees; the sheets rumpled and sweat lightly on and faintly clinging to his skin while his arms were up and over his head, bent at the elbow, his fingers lightly touching the ends of his blonde hair. His hair, out of its usual ponytail, was a mess, though still managing to not have tangles, around his head on the white pillow.

He glanced to the side, looking out the small window that was located near the left side of the bed; he was met with a dark and grey sky, rain that was followed by thunder and lightning. He sighed, _No lazing in the sun then._

Looking around his room slowly, he wondered what exactly he was supposed be doing today. He remembered faintly that Pein-sama had ordered him to do something, but _what_ was it? Slowly, Deidara rose from the bed, his shoulders slouched and blinking quickly a few times to get the sleep away from his eyes. He paused a moment, sensing a large amount of unease pass over his skin, causing a chill along with chill-bumps to climb over his skin, up and down his back.

Deidara immediately straightened, his eyes becoming focused rapidly, his muscles tense. His heart beat hurriedly in his chest, sweat already on his skin seemed to become even slicker on his body. His fists clenched and unclenched, almost in time with his heartbeat, He waited until the unease faded into nothing and a moment more before he let himself relax slightly. Feeling something in his right hand which was clenched tightly, he looked down with curiosity –anything was better than remembering the feeling of uneasiness he had felt earlier- what he saw didn't really surprise him, considering his training and what he was, but he hadn't even noticed that he had gotten a kunai.

_What was that..?_ He questioned himself as he placed the kunai on the desk near his bed. Even though the unease had disappeared, he felt as if eyes were on his back, but there was only a wall. He swallowed thickly, a lump in his throat. He sighed, and ran a slightly shaky hand through his hair and then over his face, before picking himself up and walking toward a door that led to this room's bathroom that would, hopefully, get rid of the feeling of fear.

_He _was supposed to inspire fear in others, not the other way around. He angrily turned the shower on hot and pulled off his grey-blue baggy pants along with his bronzed colored boxers, before stepping into the already steaming shower. He sighed with contentment when the warm water hit his sweaty skin.

Deidara stood there for a moment, letting his hair soak, before grabbing his non-scented shampoo, washing it quickly, letting it rinse and scrubbing his body with a non-scented soap. Once he was finished, he stepped out of the shower, grabbing a light blue towel, he gradually dried himself and strode out of the cream white bathroom with the light blue towel around his waist feeling refreshed.

Suddenly he paused, mid-step to a closet, where he had just supplied his new clothes into, and smirked to himself. The unease and fear were gone. Unexpectedly, especially since this was one of his lazy days, he felt like he wanted to actually _do_ something. Now what was it that Pein-sama wanted him to do?

He grumbled under his breath for a moment before going to the rather small closet, and snatching a pair of black bagging ninja pants and a black shirt along with his only Akatsuki cloak, he flung them on his bed as he walked over to a small bed-side desk where he put his socks and boxers. Pulling out one of his light blue boxers he tossed towel off his body onto the floor, where it would probably stay for a while, and pulled the boxers followed by his pants on. Just as Deidara slipped on his shirt, he was startled by a loud scream coming from down the hall, which sounded suspiciously like Tobi. Deidara scowled, and pulled his cloak on. He walked back over to the closet, bending down to the closet floor, grabbing a pair of blue ninja shoes; he ambled over to the bed and sat at the edge.

Before Deidara could put even one of his ninja shoes on, the door to his room was slammed open so harshly that Deidara winced. _I am not fixing that… _He thought to himself as he fixed a glower at the masked man before him. "Tobi," Deidara hissed under his breath, but loud enough for the annoying man to hear. "What do you want?"

"Well," The man had the audacity to laugh, "Tobi was wondering if Deidara-senpai was ready yet?"

Deidara's glare faltered slightly, and he cautiously asked, "Ready… for what?"

Tobi giggled. _Giggled. _Deidara looked disgusted, before wondering if it was the right thing to actually _ask_ what he was ready for. "Deidara-senpai," The man with an orange swirly mask wiggled his finger in front of Deidara's face, who nearly took his finger off with a kunai if Tobi hadn't had moved it out of the way as fast as he did. "You said you would help Tobi with Christmas presents!"

Bewildered Deidara could only stare. "What..?"

Tobi sighed dramatically, "Tobi asked Deidara-senpai if you would help Tobi get Christmas presents for the Akatsuki!"

Deidara's mind paused. Some would even say his brain had stopped thinking for a moment, with a complete look of confusion across his face. "What..?"

"Deidara-senpai," Tobi whined. "Tobi explained!"

Deidara shook his head and glared heatedly at Tobi, there was no way in the _seven hells_ and up that he would help Tobi, let alone buy Christmas presents. He was a murder, terrorist, missing-nin, and an Akatsuki, the last time he checked none of those kinds of people even cerebrated Christmas. Apparently, Tobi didn't get the memo. "No," He nearly growled under his breath, "I am not helping you with something so idiotic." Then Deidara paused again, remembering something else Tobi had said. "Since when did I ever agree to such a thing," He growled, ignoring Tobi's sobbing. _What man sobbed about someone not helping them with Christmas presents?_

Tobi sniffled, "A few days ago."

Deidara blinked, "Which day?"

Tobi lifted a finger to his chin in consideration, "Well, Tobi thinks it was four days ago."

Deidara angrily rubbed a hand over his face, "Tobi that was when I was drunk off my ass."

Tobi laughed, "Yeah, that's why Tobi asked you that day."

Deidara gapped, "What?"

"You wouldn't want to break a _Swear_ would you Deidara-senpai?"

Deidara glowered, "I'm a shinobi, and I don't keep promises."

Tobi sobbed loudly, "But, Tobi is a good boy!"

Deidara slapped a hand to his face in annoyance, _Good boy my ass. _"Why don't you just ask Itachi?"

"Tobi did."

"And?"

"Itachi-senpai was very mean and tried to hit Tobi with a fire ball."

"I see… and Kisame?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Right… What about asking Konan?"

"Tobi is scared of Konan."

Deidara blinked with a raised eyebrow, "Uh… okay. Hidan?"

Tobi giggled, "That's funny Deidara-senpai."

Deidara scowled, "Kakuzu?" Tobi giggled again, causing Deidara's scowl to deepen. "Zetsu?"

"Zetsu-senpai said that he was too busy."

Deidara sighed loudly, "Smart bastard," he muttered under his breath so Tobi wouldn't hear him, "And Pein-sama?"

Tobi sighed, "Pein-sama was busy to."

"I guess you're just going to have to get the presents by yourself then, because I have a mission from Pein-sama," Deidara lied smoothly.

Tobi cried loudly, "Okay Deidara-senpai!" Tobi sprinted out of the room, leaving Deidara to sigh in relief.

No wonder he had felt uneasy earlier, he thought as he continued to slip on his ninja shoes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reveiwing!- **Ythti, udntned2no, Numanuma, **Pruestrongpoem**, and **Partying'Through'Pain! :D**

**and I apologize for the grammer last chapter and the shortness of very chapter!**

* * *

**Tobi is Tobi: Konan**

The only female Akatsuki member stood over a desk that was filled with papers that she really had no care for; she only wanted one kind of information. She wore the typical cloak that showed she was an Akatsuki member. Her dark blue hair looked almost black and her white origami flower on her head was a dark grey color in the dark room that held no light save for the moon, who was gracious enough to provide some light through a widow that was close the ceiling. When a cloud would pass over the moon the room was exiled into complete darkness; where Konan wasn't even able to see her own hand in front of her face.

Konan rubbed her forehead tiredly. She had spent the last… _forty hours?_ She nearly gapped at a clock that sat innocently on the desk she had just recently broken into, but she reined the emotion of shock back. She was the only female member in the Akatsuki after all, and she did not want to look like or be treated as an emotional little female, even if she had to look like an ice queen to do it. She glared hatefully at the clock as if it had somehow caused all of this misfortune on her, for all she knew it had planned the whole thing.

She had spent the last _forty hours_ looking for Orochimaru. The revolting snake had hidden _that_ well. He may have been the weakest among the Akatsuki before he had left them, but he sure knew how to _hide._ Coward.

Konan turned her head back toward the papers, before cursing under her breath, another misleading trail. In a near rage, because she had not slept much, if at all, in those forty hours, without having to use any handsigns she created a large sword that was sharper than one would first think, formed from her paper and sliced the chest in half. Gritting her teeth in annoyance she wondered if she was the only one actually looking for the snake's ring. Of course she was.

She was surrounded by idiots. It didn't matter that most of them were considered to be master minds or geniuses', they were idiots, all of them.

She sighed, and breathed in to calm herself. _I need a nap, _She thought to herself. Konan swiftly disappeared in a swarm of origami butterflies, leaving behind a sliced desk with paper everywhere that was sure to give the owner a fright, only to reappear in the nearest Akatsuki hideout from the location she had been. Konan had reappeared in an area that was on the outside of the hideout. Usually their hideouts were underground, or in a cave but some were just ordinary houses, large ordinary houses.

Surrounding the hideout was a dense dark forest that gave anyone -besides a trained ninja really- an uneasy feeling. Normally, the forest was dark and grey even in the sunlight, but since the only light was from the moon, the wooded area seemed to be a pitch black area that would even give a trained ninja the feeling of being watched like prey. Not only was the forest dark and gave anyone a spine-chilling feeling but it also gave no sound. Insects were silent; animals were noiseless as if there were none, the only sounds coming from the forestry was the soft echoing swishing of leaves brushing against each other and the creaking of old bark on a tree. Sometimes someone would see the glowing eyes of a predator in the wooded area, but if they looked again there would be nothing. The nearby villages have many rumors and legends about the forest, none of them were good. This was why the Akatsuki had built the house; no one was venture into the woods and look for them.

The forest wasn't the only thing that was dark and creepy though, the house itself gave off a feeling of, 'Fuck off, or you'll be killed'. It seemed to loam over someone if they were to look up at its height. The windows were darkened, so even if they felt as if someone were watching them they wouldn't know it. The wood of the house was a dark, almost black oak, with no lights on the outside. The Akatsuki also aimed for this.

She glanced around, before letting out a small amount of chakra to sweep out the area, only to be met with nothing, which was a surprise. Konan smiled to herself softly, _Alone time. _

Konan's room was an almost peach white. Her bed was queen size and comfortable, it wasn't like this in all of the hide outs, but this was one of their main ones, so all of her things were there. Konan's room was filled with origami, from the smallest and simplest butterfly to the most challenging and largest dragons, which were all white. Her room also had the predictabilities such as a closet, desk, bathroom and a fan hanging from the ceiling, all of which were simple.

When the only female member of the Akatsuki had awoken from her sleep five hours later, she wasn't surprised to find out the reason why it was so short.

"Tobi, why would you do that?" A rather annoyed voice roared, which echoed off the walls, this voice was usually the one to argue with the powerful masked man pretending to be an idiot, Deidara.

"Tobi was only trying to help, Deidara-senpai!" _Tobi _called out_. _

"I don't need help taking a shower, Tobi!" Deidara's voice was pitched an octave higher than normal.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi is a good boy! GOOD BOY!" _Tobi_ yelled out, which was followed by a non-manly scream from the masked man and loud crashing sounds and an explosion that was thankfully far from her room, from down the hall of her bedroom.

Konan scowled to herself while she laid in her comfortable bed, her dark blue covers and white sheets covering her barely clothed body up to her chin. They were Idiots, all of them.

* * *

**Review? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Tobi is Tobi

**I apologize for the lateness! My little brother apparently believes my laptop is a trampoline... **

**Anyway... I want to thank all of those who reviewed! I love you all, and you give me the warm fuzzies every time you review. :D**

* * *

The forest was eerily silent and gloomy as it always was, with the trees towering over everything, making those who ventured into the forest feel insignificant, and tiny. The trucks of the dark brown trees themselves were thick and wide. The leaves, mixes between yellow and a light green; were still and noiseless even when a silent breeze would flow through the thick forestry. The branches were long and almost as broad as the trunks themselves, they caused shadows within the darkness to loom obscurely, over everything below them. No light, except for from the bright moon shown through the rare spaces between the leaves and branches, but the light did not reach the forest floor. No light had ever hit the forest floor, the trees were too tall, their leaves too thick. The ninjas that would pass preferred the highest branches, for this reason, though some would go lower to obscure themselves in the shadowy depths to attack an enemy with surprise on their side.

The forest floor was not touched often, no one could even see their hand in front of their face; The ninjas couldn't tell what was up, down, sideways or where anything was. This easily caused those who ventured too far down into the forest to be lost, and insanity following close behind, the forest floor was mostly occupied by the skeletons of the dead, not even most animals risked going below.

A nearly silent bird's whistle echoed through the forest disturbing the silence from a figure crouched low on a branch which was close to the never ending darkness below, but was still able to see in the dimness. The figure was cloaked, revealing nothing of the figure's identity or gender. After a moment of nothing happening, the figure, impatient, blew a series of bird whistles again, but a bit louder.

Finally, after another moment of silence, another cloaked figure appeared beside the first. Though this figure was most definitely male, with his cloak open, and showing off his broad, pale colored muscles, with his hair was slicked back, that was colored a shocking white that complimented his pale skin nicely, and purple, almost pink, eyes were narrowed in annoyance. A large three bladed scythe was lazily gripped in his right hand, while he gave the almost fully cloaked figure a bored look.

"Finally," The white haired male hissed under his breath. "I was starting to think you got the wrong creepy ass forest, Money Grubber."

Said Money Grubber merely gave the pale, white haired man a dry look. The only thing visible was his oddly colored eyes. The pupil was a strange green color, and was surrounded by a bloody red. "I am never wrong with my bounty's location, Hidan," His voice, was deep, almost to a soothing level, but there was a dark tint to it, that sent chills up one's spine.

The white haired man, now labeled as Hidan, rolled his eyes, "Fucking heathen! So, when is this bastard coming?" Hidan scratched the side of his face, right below his cheek, with a bored expression.

The other man sighed in annoyance, before muttering something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, 'Annoying bastard.' "Hidan," he hissed, "You're an S-Class missing-nin."

Hidan gave him a frustrated look, "Your point?"

Another sigh was heard, "Search with you chakra you imbecile."

Hidan glared at him, "I don't know why you can't just tell me Kakuzu-asshole."

The now-named, completely cloaked figure, Kakuzu, gritted his teeth. Rage, a very familiar feeling, filled his being, causing him to clench and unclench his fists, and the hair that resided inside his body to twitch for the other immortal's blood. _Calm down,_ he told himself, _I need this bounty, I can kill him later. _Another few minutes of irritated silence passed before he spoke again, "He'll be here in a few moments."

Hidan grinned widely, his perfectly straight, white teeth gleaming and feeling an edge of crazed excitement crawl over his skin, causing him to feel just a bit giddy to be able to sacrifice for his Jashin-sama. Hidan licked his dry lips, grin still in place. He swung his scythe around testingly, almost cutting Kakuzu, who merely side-stepped it with annoyance clearing shining from his bright green pupils that were surrounded by a bloody red.

"Hidan," Kakuzu hissed with a scowl, "You cut me, and I'll kill you."

Hidan snorted, and dodged a kunai that had been aimed at his neck. "Watch it, bitch," he growled lowly, which would have terrified most, but Kakuzu was no where even close to being intimidated.

Before either Hidan could call Kakuzu another foul name; or for Kakuzu to aim another kunai, a sound vibrated against the tree they were on, a couple of feet above them. It was the sound of a ninja's light feet tapping softly against a branch. Hidan grinned, while Kakuzu was looking into his bingo book, which he had gotten out as soon as he felt the vibration, before they both disappeared after their target, too fast for most ninja to even see.

The ninja they were after was an A-class missing-nin, from the village of Kuragakure, The Village Hidden in the Grass. He had killed many, like most ninja, and had a variety of powerful jutsu, but it was nothing for the two S-class missing-nin known as the Zombie Twins.

Before the A-class missing-nin could even make it any further, he was kicked forcefully into a tree truck behind him, knocking the air out of his lungs, before he quickly propelled himself away and onto another branch, just as a kunai landed where his heart was previously located. He looked toward his attackers, expecting ANBU hunter-nin, or Jounin, instead finding two Akatsuki members.

A cold wash of fear gripped onto the A-class missing-nin's body, chilling his skin, while his lungs begged for air that he wasn't providing. He knew who those two were, of course. Every missing-nin knew who they were, especially the green-eyed one, the bounty-hunter. _He needed to escape, _but he knew it was impossible. No one ever escaped those two. He tried to swallow the thickness in his throat, but his mouth was impossibly dry.

The white haired missing-nin, _Hidan_, he remembered, had a demented grin that seemed as if it would split the top of his head from his lower jaw. The other one, _Kakuzu_, seemed to be indifferent, but he noticed the nearly excited gleam in the immortal's eyes. In near panic, the A-class missing-nin, jumped to the left quickly as possible, to get away. He completed a series of quick handsigns, before unleashing a multitude of kunai that would explode on impact without an exploding tag, and continuing to jump to the next branch.

A small bit of relief eased over his skin when he heard the explosion, and a great deal of loud cursing, as he sped away. Before he could get much further though, without him even noticing, Hidan was beside him in a blink of an eye, swinging his three bladed scythe into the missing-nin's stomach, causing him to nearly cry out in pain. Because of how fast they were going, when the A-class missing-nin was slammed into the scythe, painfully, his legs and upper body were propelled forward while his middle stayed where it was penetrated.

The missing-nin coughed out blood violently, and wheezed painfully, he felt his blood gushing out of his wound at an alarming speed, and he briefly wondered how he had so much. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly as his body spasmed from the pain. He dragged a trembling hand onto a part of the scythe that wasn't embedded into his flesh, hoping to get away. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, a chill consumed him, and he shivered violently, _He was going to die... _Before he could even attempt to pull the scythe out, he felt a blow to the back of his head and to his utter horror, he blacked out.

Hidan grunted in annoyance as he slipped his scythe from the still bleeding, unconscious missing-nin's body, where it landed on a branch harshly. "Wasn't even a fucking challenge!"

Kakuzu gave him an amused look, "He was from the Grass Country. I don't know why you expected so much."

Hidan glared at him and opened his opened his mouth to start what probably would be a very long argument, if they both hadn't tensed as two chakra signatures suddenly appearing to the right of where they were.

"Tobi is here!" Said orange masked annoying shinobi appeared on a branch that was higher up from where the Zombie Twins were and ignoring the body of the A-class missing-nin.

Another ninja landed lightly beside Tobi, who also ignored the body, his long blonde hair quickly identified him as the bombing terrorist, Deidara. Deidara, who appeared to be gritting his teeth, slapped a hand to the back of his partner's head harshly, causing Tobi to flail his arms around from the force, to keep balance supposedly. "Tobi," he hissed, "I told you that we were going the wrong way."

Tobi, giggled, making the other three Akatsuki members cringe lightly. "Tobi knows, Deidara-senpai!"

Deidara's eyebrow twitched, "Then why, prey-tell, were you going this way?" Deidara was _this close_ to just blowing the irritating, child-like man up, and be done with it.

"Tobi wanted to say 'hi' to Hidan-senpai and Kakuzu-senpai!" Tobi clapped his hands together excitedly as he told Deidara, who nearly fell off the branch he was on for Tobi's reasoning. "Hi, Kakuzu-senpai! Hi, Hidan-senpai!"

Kakuzu slapped a hand to his masked face, _Wasn't it bad enough that he had to deal with Hidan?_

* * *

**Review? :)**_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**I really enjoy it when you review for my story, I love you all and your comments :)**

**I hope you like this chapter, though personally I dont't think its as good as the last one.**

* * *

**Tobi is Tobi**

A hollow cough, it was empty of air and it wasn't how a cough should sound, rough and dead; it was heard in an empty, or rather a destroyed empty canyon-like area. The canyon was made from large tan colored rocks that had spider-webbed like cracks all around. The blazing sun shot its rays all around the area causing everything to light up and shine. A few light breezes would travel lazily through the canyon and beyond it, tickling and whistling to the creatures and objects around with their invisible fingers as they passed several times. The canyon-like structure was empty of any grass or trees that would dance lightly with the breeze, but there was something else that inhabited the area.

Hundreds of humanoid-like figures in all sizes and colors, either smashed into pieces, or just lying there, were scattered in the destroyed canyon. Near a large opening, that appeared to have been blocked by an enormous boulder, which was smashed into pebble-like rocks, in front of the opening was a rush of clear, bright blue water, with the brilliant sun glistening against it. The sun made the waters shin with an innocent beauty that was rivaled against nothing.

Another cough resounded around the silent area, almost eerily. A hunched over figure who had made the sound was enclosed by two other figures, almost like they were hugging the younger looking human-like being. The one in the middle of the 'hug' had bloody red hair that swayed slightly with the breeze, and was hiding his face. His arms were limp by his sides and his bare chest, where his heart should have been was filled with a tube-like cylinder that was black and white with deep red kanji letters written in the middle. The figure's chest did not move like it was supposed to, as it was made of wood. A black cloak with red and white clouds on it was lumped off to the side, half forgotten, and surrounding all of the hundreds of puppet figures were weapons, from kunai to shuriken to katanas and metal wires along with drips of blood and various poisons.

The figure in the middle of all of the carnage huffed forward, knocking the puppets that were hugging him off of his frame slightly; his whole wooden body shook from the force of his coughing. The figure's eyes opened slowly to reveal hazel colored eyes, and his eyes revealed nothing except confused annoyance.

_How was he still alive?_

He remembered, very clearly, that the pink-haired girl, Sakura, and his grandmother had killed him. Glancing around himself he noticed a few things: First, was that he in the same place he had died. Second was that he was alone, save for his destroyed puppets, and third was that he still had no idea how he was brought back and how his organs, that are inside the sealed cylinder were unharmed. A feeling of uncontrollable rage suddenly echoed throughout his body, he had spent _years_ creating those puppets to eternal perfection, _years_, for a little slip of a girl with _pink _hair to destroy them.

Though he had to admit, her strength and intelligence was admirable, but did she have to destroy _all _of his puppets? Sasori gritted his teeth in annoyance, before glancing down to his knees and furrowed his eyebrows. Slowly he tried lifting himself up and he grunted with the effort to push himself up, and further brushing the two puppets, that posed as his parents off of his person. Briefly, he wondered why he was coughing earlier in the first place; he did not even need air.

Sasori blinked, his face turning blank as he stared at a figure that had suddenly appeared about ten feet before him. When he noticed it was the orange masked fellow S-Class Akatsuki missing-nin, he scowled, "Tobi."

"Yes, Sasori-_senpai_?" The voice that sounded from behind the mask was not the childish voice he was used to, and if Sasori had had his original body, chills would be going up and down his spine. The voice also somehow sounded mocking in its monotone.

"How am I alive?" He snapped impatiently, seemingly unconcerned about the voice change.

The masked man tilted his head to the side slightly, before raising his finger up, and swishing it side to side gently while making a 'tsk-tsk' sound. "Now, now, you weren't supposed to die so early. I still have plans for you."

Sasori's eyes narrowed almost unnoticeably;_ So, he really was actually powerful, and he seems to be in charge too. No one controls me. _He coughed again, that hollow sound echoing eerily off the walls of the pit. Sasori was about to move his hand to reach for some kind of weapon, when he found he couldn't. Glancing down in irritation, he noticed that not only were his hands stiff, but also all of his wooden limbs. His eyes moved almost lazily back toward the masked leader, "How long was I dead for?"

The masked man snorted, "A while." Sasori scowled once again, and was slightly startled to find that the masked man had moved forward while he had inspected his hand, and was considerably closer to the red-haired puppet creator and master. "Sasori." The voice demanded attention and power, whether forcefully or not, and Sasori was not happy with the underlining mocking disappointment in the other man's tone. "You are quite disappointing in your strength. How hard is it to kill a girl and an old wench?"

Sasori did not answer, but instead growled darkly while his hazel eyes flashed threateningly. He knew the man before him was not threatened in the least by him, but that only served to make him all the angrier. _Who is he?_ "Who _are_ you?" He hissed; Sasori did not like to be controlled. He might have tolerated Pein, but at least he knew who he was, saw his face, and that the man was an unstoppable, powerful force that you did not want to get on the bad side of.

A snicker was heard from the orange masked missing-nin, "Why I'm _Tobi_, of course! Are you okay Sasori-_senpai_?" The childish voice was back, he could almost _feel_ the grin the other man was sporting, and Sasori suddenly felt a dark and evil sensation come from the man in front of him causing Sasori to feel edgy and slightly nervous.

_Why did this man feel so powerful?_

"Pein-sama wants you to head to the base in Ame, Sasori-senpai," The man before him crowed cheerfully, though he noted that the mocking feeling coming from _Tobi _was still there. "As soon as you are ready go," he giggled slightly. He lifted his arm and waved it in a wide arc, when his arm reached his legs he began to disappear as if he was being pulled into a vortex, until finally leaving only his hand which waved slightly and disappeared completely, and leaving a stunned puppeteer behind.

Sasori's hand trembled slightly, when finally the malicious and horrifyingly controlling aura that he hadn't really noticed was that bad, until it had vanished. Sasori blinked and waited until he had full control of himself before he began to pick up the puppets that would be easier to fix later, sealing them away, getting his weapons and finally his cloak. He paused a moment, and noticed that his ring was missing, then ignoring it and headed in the direction to Ame.

* * *

**Review? :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know a chapter so soon? Yeah, I just felt like it...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you reviews!**

* * *

**Tobi is Tobi**

A large clearing that was at least a few hundred yards all around was surrounded by small and large trees that had healthy, bright green, soft yellow, light orange colored leaves. The leaves swung playfully in the light gentle wind as the sun's rays shown through and over the trees, brightening the large clearing and glistening off of the dew that held onto the grass and flowers. The meadow-like area itself was filled with various florae from Carnation (_love of a woman or mother_) to Anemones (_fading hope_) to Asters (_patience_) and Gladiolus' (_strength of character, faithfulness and honor_). The flowers danced freely, lightly, and attractively under the rare clouds.

Near the middle of the clearing was a small pond, was empty of fish, but was filled with an array of grey and black stones. Tadpoles could be seen jumping or swimming around with their larger frog and toad counterparts. The lazy tan colored cattails were surrounding the outer ring of the pond, whistling and bowing softly when the wind brushed against them.

To the side of the pond was a being basking in the sun languidly against a tall tree's trunk on one of the highest branches, the leaves giving some shade from the sun. The person could easily fit in with his surroundings, but also managing to look somewhat human.

He, for the figure was obviously male, was glancing around the clearing with a look of contempt, his eyes shining a bright cat-like yellow. His face and the rest of his body spilt equally down the middle in two different colors. The right side of his body was a pale white, while the left side was as dark a black as coal and strangely enough his hair was a dark, almost black, green. But the oddest thing about him was the venus fly-trap sitting, attached, on his shoulders. He wore the signature Akatsuki's black cloak with the white and red clouds, which was slightly open to allow room for his fly-trap, showing that he was bare chested underneath the cloak.

The wind ruffled his hair comfortingly, its invisible arms wrapping around him with its nonjudgmental gentle, almost motherly embrace, and he closed his eyes softly, his mind going blank. Zetsu missed his mother sometimes.

He sighed lightly, before a malicious grin appeared across his face, most would back away from him as it appeared terrifying, it showed his razor sharp, inhuman teeth. **_If we missed our mother_**, his other darker colored side mocked. **_Then why did we eat her?_**

The grin immediately disappeared with the change of emotion, from amusement to rage. _I did not eat her! You did! _He very nearly roared at his other self. How dare he say he had eaten his own mother by his choice? He had loved her…

The darker side chuckled, the laughter echoing through his mind, mocking him. **_Love, what love? You know you wanted to eat her. We remember the taste of her flesh and the sweet scent of her blood. _**The darker side laughed aloud at his lighter colored side, when he felt the light horror come from him. Really, he should be used to it by now.

The lighter side of Zetsu growled aloud, not concerned at all that someone would hear him, he had put resilient genjutsu and traps of varies sizes and difficulty all around _his_ area after all. The laughter continued, until Zetsu's lighter side threatened with a lethal, poisonous voice, "I will _never_ let you have control of this body again if you continue."

"**Liar**," The darker of the two hissed, the amusement completely gone from his voice, "**You need me too much**!"

The lighter side snorted, as he jumped, landing easily and silently onto the ground below the tree. "I can fight and live without you. I have before, what makes you think I cannot survive without you?" A feeling of dread filled both sides of Zetsu immediately, neither really wanting to give up the other.

"**You don't even want to really get rid of me anyway, do not lie to us**."

It was silent for long moments neither the dark nor white Zetsu knowing that a few hours had passed in the almost suffocating silence, until they felt most of their genjutsu's disable. A chill passed over Zetsu's skin, and he swallowed thickly, before letting a grin pass over his face to hide his discomfort at his masters' unannounced arrival. By the feel of his chakra that he wasn't bothering to hide, the controlling man, playing the idiot of Akatsuki was angry.

When his master appeared in front of him, he barely stopped himself from cowering, **_Let me take over_**, and he did. He let his darker side take over his body as his master, playing _Tobi, _beat at his body, taking his anger out on Zetsu's body. It's not as if Zetsu could actually fight back, _Tobi_ would just kill him. He would rather get beaten to where he could not even stand, than die. His darker side normally took over when this happened, which was quite often, so the lighter side would not feel as much of the pain as when he were in control. The darker side was stronger than the lighter side, and less likely to attack back when he was being beaten half to death.

When _Tobi_ pulled back the kunai that Zetsu hadn't even noticed he was using, relief flooded through him slightly. It was shorter than normal, he must have not been as angry as he usually was when he failed to get the nine-tailed jinchuuriki.

"Thank you for your _service, _Zetsu-_senpai_!" The childish voice mocked his weaknesses, along with everything he had, as his darker side let the lighter side take over again. Zetsu had to bite his lip to hold back a threatening growl, before he lowered his head respectfully. "There is a_ treat_ for you back at the hideout, and she looks like your tastes, Zetsu-_senpai_!"

Zetsu's mouth watered despite himself, and he leaped to his feet, ignoring the burning pain that was slowly disappearing, because of his restorative ability. He bowed lowly to Obito Uchiha, before disappearing underneath the ground to have him some dinner.

* * *

**Review? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello and thanks to all of my reviewers!**

**Enjoy the new chapter :)**

* * *

**Tobi is Tobi**

Why did he always have to fail? _Always!_ _Why was being able to achieve immortality so difficult?_ He very nearly growled aloud, as he paced back and forth in front of a couple of his subordinates, who were trembling silently in a line. All seven of them, feared that they would be killed by the very well-known snake sannin, the missing-nin from The Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Orochimaru whipped around, his throbbing head instantly protesting to the movement, and he stopped his pacing, gripping one of his subordinate's necks tightly in frustrated rage, before slashing the young boy's chest open with his sword that usually hung close to his hip, under his cloak from a purple belt. The young boy, no more than twelve years old, screamed as his blood gushed out rapidly, and he fell to the cold, unforgiving floor, slowly bleeding to death, because no one would dare help him.

Orochimaru hissed darkly to himself, and sped away, his black Akatsuki cloak billowing softly, no sound coming from it, while ordering the other underlings to clean the mess up. He quickly passed through the dark halls, the lights flickering eerily, he really needed to get those fixed it was bad for his eyes. The dim hall was filled with cells, some empty but holding old blood, while others were filled with the agony filled screams of his experiments. A slow smirk came across his face, as he tried to ignore the excruciating pain behind his eyes to listen to the music; he would find a way to become immortal _soon_, very soon.

The Akatsuki, or more importantly, Pein, did not know of his experiments, Orochimaru made sure of it. Pein would not allow it, something about being annoying to deal with, besides he didn't want Pein to be immortal too. So Orochimaru did it in secret, as he had done in his own village, Konohagakure no Sato, The Puny Feely-Feely Village of Hidden Leaf, and he did hide it well. He took much pride from being able to hide from the powerful members of Akatsuki.

As soon as he had gotten to the end of the hallway, and reached what appeared to be a dead end, his smirk grew, his experimenting was right in the main hideout, and while it was dangerous, it was also the last place they would look, if they ever heard of it. If they did hear of it, he would be able to get away before they found him. Besides it was hidden with a powerful genjutsu. He completed a simple series of hand signs, muttered 'kai' under his breath, and his left hand was glowing a dim blue as he slammed his hand onto the barrier of the 'dead end'. The dark tanned wall crumbled before him, to his eyes only and he easily walked into another, lighter hallway, with working lights. His yellow snake-like eyes, brightened unnervingly, as he thought of new ways of experimentation for #309, #222 and #683. #309 had much promise, as did his newest underling, Kabato who was very talented in medical jutsu and favorable for his loyalty to Orochimaru.

He paused as he had very nearly passed the room he was aiming for in the first place, he really should pay more attention.

As he stepped into the almost blindingly bright room he hissed in discomfort, his headache growing almost tenfold, before he blinked quickly to regain his sight. His eyes narrowed slightly as he glanced around the room, finding nothing really out of the ordinary in the Akatsuki Medic-Bay, except for his partner, Sasori, who never even needed to be in the Medic-Bay in the first place. Sasori was staring blanking at him as he sat, with a bored-like manner, his eyes half lidded, at a desk that was located near the cabinets of pill bottles and liquids, which was at the back of the infirmary. Orochimaru blinked in confusion, but ignored his partner, in favor of looking for a few pain killers to help with his headache.

"Orochimaru," Sasori greeted.

Orochimaru paused in his search to nod slightly in the redhead's direction, "Sasori." He went back to his quest immediately, but after a few minutes spent looking for the Aspirin, he scowled, while his headache stabbed at his temples. "Sasori," he hissed rudely, glancing in the puppeteer's direction.

Said redhead blinked his hazel colored eyes blankly before looking up from the desk of papers that Orochimaru had not even noticed before. "Yes?" He drawled the word out slowly, barely opening his mouth, for someone that grew impatient quickly, he talked very slowly.

Orochimaru scowled, "Where is the Aspirin?"

Sasori blinked slowly at him again, but this time Orochimaru saw annoyance quickly flashing to and from his eyes, "Tobi."

Orochimaru blinked, confusion crossing his face before he could stop it, "Who?"

"Tobi," he repeated blankly.

Orochimaru stared for a long moment at Sasori, who was staring at him with such a blank look of annoyance that Orochimaru almost fidgeted. "And who," Orochimaru hissed, "is that?"

"Tobi is Tobi!" Orochimaru flinched heavily from the flamboyant, loud, high-pitched, shrill, annoying voice coming from a man that sounded like a child, who was covered head to toe in some kind of cloth, along with a swirly orange mask, with one circular eye whole, which the swirls all ended up to. Orochimaru blinked with an expression of shocked disgust on his face as he eyed the suspicious character. "Tobi is going to be a new member very _soon_! Hi, Orochimaru-senpai! Sasori-senpai told me about you, Tobi is Tobi, nice to meet you!"

The snake sannin who shared the look of his summons glowered at the man-child before him with disgust. "Right," he murmured slowly, his eyebrow twitching, as his headache steadily grew to new levels when Tobi's voice rose until it was nearly a screech by the end of his little introduction. "Aspirin," he stated simply.

Tobi's head tilted to the side slightly, before giggling, and Orochimaru's disgust developed to even higher levels to create its own village. "Oops! Tobi left it back in his room! Tobi will be right back, so don't leave, Orochimaru-senpai!" Before he even finished with his sentence, the orange masked man had already left the Medic-Bay, his arms flailing all around him nearly bumping into Kakuzu who was passing by.

Orochimaru glared into the hallway where the annoyance had just left, and gritted his teeth. _Damn it all_, he thought, _and I thought Hidan and Kisame were bad. _

* * *

**I was going to end it here, and label this no plot story as completed, but I wanted to ask you guys first! So tell me want you guys want, please? :)**

**Review :D?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, readers! Thank you so much for reviewing(those who did anyway), I love you all!**

**Here is a new chapter, and I hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Tobi is Tobi**

Distrust is everything, and it owns everyone, always will, because, eventually, everyone betrays everybody, even if it was unintentional or just something minor.

Sometimes it was hard to tell exactly what someone was feeling or thinking, especially if they did not want you to know in the first place. It didn't matter if you were close to them, or had known them your whole life, heard all of their secrets or were even born at the same time and from the same mother. No matter what, sometimes you just couldn't tell what exactly someone was thinking or feeling, and that terrified most, or perhaps any person that really thought about it. Wouldn't it be easier to just read everyone's minds? But then everyone would want to read each person's thoughts, no one would have privacy and then, soon, there would be chaos.

Itachi thought about the most peculiar things when he had the rare moments of peace to himself. Such as the moment he was experiencing now.

Itachi was laying on his back, comfortably, on the light green grass, with the brilliant, sun's rays reflecting beautifully from the grass. The empty plains in the Grass country were silent, with only the light wind, the chipping from the birds, and loud insect noises. There were a few wild flowers here or there, but Itachi ignored all of his surroundings, his eyes closed, in favor of inhaling the sweet scent of the outdoors. The smell of fresh grass, dirt and plant life entered his nostrils as he breathed in deeply, before exhaling softly from his lips.

Itachi's raven black hair was out of its usual loose pony-tail and spread around him, slightly on his shoulders, his expression blank with his equally black eyebrows thin, and even, above his closed eyes, his long, dark lashes creating minor shadows along his well sculpted cheek bones. A thin sheen of sweat littered across his face, from the welcoming heat, lightly. The necklace he always wore, in its usual place, around his thin neck. His lips, which were hinting a small, barely noticeable and pleased smile, were almost as pale as his skin, but a little rosier. Itachi's long, though muscular arms were limp at his sides, and close to his body, the black shirt that he was wearing was nearly skin-tight showing off his well-built chest, and a fishnet shirt could be seen from the V of his black shirt. His long and attractively, muscular legs were only slightly spaced apart with his black ninja pants slightly wrinkled up past the lower part of his shins.

His Akatsuki cloak, which he despised deeply, laid half-forgotten a couple of yards away from his person.

Itachi sighed lightly, before opening his eyes slowly, leaving them half-lidded, to reveal a soul ending-dark black, and looking around himself. It had been a long time since he had time to himself, such a very long time.

He let his mind go blank, without a thought coming to the surface as he stared into the cloud filled blue sky, the sun nearly blinding him, and closed his eyes once again to redness on his eyelids, to which he put his left arm over almost lazily. Without him even noticing, he fell into a light sleep, whether from being fatigued or maybe just the relaxed feeling his surrounds were giving him, was unknown.

* * *

_Blood._

_Blood! _

_BLOOD!_

_It was everywhere. _

_Everyone was dead, and it was his fault._

_HIS FAULT!_

_No, that's not right… it was their own fault… they were going to betray Konoha, his life, his village, _their _village. _

_Their blood was everywhere, on the walls, the floor, in between the floor boards, the ground, mixed with the dirt… his hands-between his fingernails-, his chest-to forever stain his clothes-, his legs-embedded into his skin-, his body-everywhere-. And it would _never_ come off. He wouldn't let himself forget._

Their bodies flashed before him, broken and bloody_, his fault - their fault._

Their bodies lay their innocently, _nothing innocent_, blood covering their bodies, _his body_, the walls and the floors. He blinked away tears, his throat thickened to a point where he wondered if his own throat would choke him, _he would welcome it, deserved it. _

A child-like scream echoed around him, and distantly he wondered if it was himself, but no, it wasn't. Sasuke was staring, with a horror struck expression, at his-_their_- parent's bodies, before turning his horrified, and grief stricken expression to himself, and Itachi's heart ached, _bled_.

"Why?"

_Why?_

Itachi jerked himself awake, eyes wide. His lips parted slightly; sweat covering his whole body making his clothes stick to him, his throat thick and dry, and his eyes burning. His hand jerked shakily toward his chest, gripping his shirt tightly, wrinkles snaking under his fingers, and gasped out loud, as if physically in pain.

He didn't shed a tear though, and he swallowed thickly, his throat too dry.

He curled into himself, forming a small ball on his side, to hold himself together. _It hurts so much. Why couldn't it just go away? _But it never would, he wouldn't let it. It was his fault. He should have tried harder to stop it.

His chest-_his heart_- burned in forever tortured agony. He wanted to scream, cry… _die_.

"Sasuke…" he whispered, and the pain intensified, his muscles clenching tightly, he nearly cried out from the pain centered from his chest, but he easily held it back before the sound was even produced.

Itachi forced his face into a blank expression, his eyes tightly closed, but he could still see the picture perfect memory of the bodies behind his eye-lids, because of the sharingan that his family had so adored. He did not move from the sphere, he only tightened his hold from his arms that were wrapped around his legs.

He had to wait a little longer for Sasuke had to get stronger, so Itachi could give him his eyes, and Sasuke could defeat _Tobi._

Itachi's eyes blinked open, unwrapped his arms from his legs and slowly moving from the ball he had been in, to lie on his back once again. He sighed, the bitter sound rushing from his lips; he needed to control himself better. He swallowed thickly when the image of all of his family member's bodies flashed before his eyes.

Itachi quickly back flipped onto his feet easily, almost unconsciously grabbing his cloak before slipping it on harshly. He glanced around the plains lightly, his eyes half-lidded, and promised to himself to visit the area sometime again at a later date, before disappearing. He left behind an angry flock of red-eyed crows, who squawked piercingly, whose feathers shone a blue hue, by the sun rays shinning on their midnight black feathers.

Itachi stared blankly around himself, as he appeared in one of the Akatsuki's hideouts, the one in Grass. The halls of the base were dark and gloomy, causing him to miss the feel of the sun and grass on his skin. He started down a hall, before he spotted _Tobi_, and scowled, before turning around to walk away. He heard a snicker, and knew the child-man would follow him.

"What do you want?" Itachi asked, irritated.

"So monotonous, Itachi, just like all of the Uchiha," Itachi tensed lightly, a burning pain entering his chest, but he showed no emotion to satisfy the sick man, and said nothing. "You're no fun," he could hear the frown in the man's tone, but ignored it, and continued to walk down the hall, with the orange masked S-class ninja following. "I wonder; how much fun your brother is?" Itachi froze and threw Tobi a furious glare, clenching his fists and barely holding himself back from killing the malicious man.

Itachi quickly held up his hand, preforming a hand-sign and once again disappeared in a frenzy of red-eyed crows, to appear in his plain 'room'. Itachi growled lowly, his blank expression never changing. He only had to wait a little bit longer for Sasuke to take his eyes. Suddenly he coughed harshly, blood slipping from his lips, and he cursed lightly.

He didn't have much longer though.

* * *

**I know sad, and you may think Itachi is OOC, but no one knows how he thinks, or acts when he is by himself, and everyone has at least one breakdown. **

**Anyway, I hope you like it! Please review! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am sorry for the wait! I want to thak all of you for the reviews that I received! I love you all :)**

**I hope you like this chapter as well.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Tobi is Tobi**

"…And then Tobi jumped up in the air! Tobi jumped really high, it was kind of scary, Kisame-senpai! Tobi then threw a kunai at him, but he dodged! Tobi then threw a bunch more kunai and some shrunken, but he _still_ dodged!" Tobi jumped up, his hands flailing around him wildly, and then down to emphasize his point before he gasped loudly. Kisame pointedly ignored the energetic man, putting his complete focus on the card tower he was building.

Kisame and Tobi were both in one of Akatsuki's bases, that was located in the Land of Bears near the lesser-known village of Hoshigakure no Sato, Village Hidden Among Stars _(AN: actually a village)_ by themselves. They didn't really have to do anything at the moment; they were mostly just wasting their time until they were signaled to move against their enemies.

Kisame was seated at a coffee table on a dark colored couch in his usual Akatsuki cloak, his large sword to the left of him on the couch; he had his elbows on his knees one hand occupied with a bottle of sake while the other had another card, while he contracted on the colorful card tower before him. The card tower was nearly three feet high, and it helped Kisame cure his boredom, at least a little bit anyway. Tobi was standing to the right of the couch, though he moved around occasionally. Tobi also had on his Akatsuki cloak, not a bit of skin was showing, even has he skipped, or shuffled around.

"Tobi almost forgot! Kisame-senpai, isn't it Itachi-senpai's birthday next week?" Tobi clapped his hands together excitedly, his mask was titled to the side and his eyehole was observing toward the direction Kisame was sitting.

Kisame's blue colored hand paused, before it continued its descent down onto the card tower gently, to make it even taller. He glanced in Tobi's direction, "How did you even find out about that?" His voice had a bored tint to it, but curiosity was hidden well within it, his silver beady eyes squinting toward the orange-masked annoyance.

"Birth records," Tobi replayed bluntly.

Kisame blinked at the dull retort, and gave Tobi a disturbed look, "Why were you looking at his birth records?"

"What should Tobi get for Itachi-senpai…?" He tapped his masked chin repeatedly, ignoring Kisame's question completely. He then crossed his arms, one over the other, and bent at his elbows, before he threw his hands up in the air in his excitement. "Maybe Tobi should give Itachi-senpai his otouto-san!"

Kisame gawked, his eyes wide, and his hand jerked to the side suddenly in his surprise, knocking over the card tower which exploded into a mess of red, white and blue colors all over the floor and table. Kisame scowled deeply at the mess taking a mouthful of his sake , before giving Tobi a _look _that said exactly what he thought of the idea, "and what made you think that that would be a good idea, hm?"

"Tobi thinks it's a good idea, besides Itachi-senpai wants his otouto, right?"

"Ah, well-"

"So, Tobi will get Itachi-senpai's otouto-san."

"Wait a min-"

"Tobi needs more information about Sasuke-san!"

"Wait a minute, how do you-?"

"Bye, Kisame-senpai!"

Before Kisame could even get another word in, Tobi was gone, flailing limbs and all, out the room. Kisame winced for Itachi's sake, and hoped he wouldn't be blamed, because he did _try_ to stop the annoying orange masked man, sort of.

* * *

"Kisame-senpai, Kisame-senpai!"

Said shark look-a-like blinked blearily, looking around, before noticing he was in his room. He was bare-chested, one of his muscular arms were lying across his biceps, while the other was limp, bent at the elbow and laying over the side of his bed. Kisame's lightly blue skin shivered as a cool gust from the air vent above him hit his body that the grey blanket wasn't covering causing small goose bumps to crawl over his chest. The upper part of his body, which wasn't covered by the grey blanket rippled slightly as he breathed in and out. His dark blue hair was messy and tangled from moving around on the bed, his marked Haiti-ate was nowhere to be seen.

Kisame breathed out a sigh of irritation as he pulled himself up and out of his comfortable bed, the blanket pooling at his feet, showing that he was only in a pair of black boxers. _The base better be on fire, or something,_ He thought, scowling to himself. He was having a wonderful dream. He lazily lumbered to the door. "What the hell do you want Tob-"

He cut himself off and stared in bewilderment toward Tobi, whose cloak was missing, though to his disappointment he noticed that the orange mask was still intact. Underneath the cloak, that was not there at the moment for unknown reasons, was a skin-tight black shirt with short sleeves, a V-neck, and it ended at his waist, clinging firmly to the well-toned muscles that Kisame hadn't known Tobi had. Underneath the shirt showed that he had on a fish-net top, and not really surprisingly Tobi's skin was very pale. He also wore the standard, black, loose ninja pants, which were slightly burnt. His hair was in its usual pointed fashion behind his mask. Kisame blinked, and stared at Tobi's uncovered hands with a strange curiosity, he'd never seen them since they were always in gloves, though now that he thought about it Tobi always had his skin completely covered.

Before Kisame could say anything, Tobi shouted at the top of his lungs, his arms waving around him, "Kisame-senpai, the base is on fire! Tobi didn't mean to make Sasuke-san mad!"

Kisame slapped a blue skinned hand to his face in annoyance. _Really?_

* * *

**Review? :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello readers! Thanks for reviewing!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Tobi is Tobi**

There was blood and gore everywhere. It was on the floors, in between the floor boards, and in puddles near and on lumps of flesh that were in random parts of a hall or bedroom. The deep, dark, almost black life substance was also on the walls, slowly sliding down at an angle, toward the floor to join the rest. On the ceiling, it was dripping, a sound that vibrated down the nearly silent halls eerily that would cause madness to most, the sound of dripping constantly trickling in your ears slowly getting louder the harder or longer you listened. Adult looking bodies littered the halls of the large mansion; some of the bodies were even still in their beds, as everyone was killed during the night.

The mansion had three levels, the first floor held a large living room, and a ball room. The second story had a kitchen fit for an emperor's chef and followers, the second floor also held a dining room that could fit at least two hundred people. The last and third level had all of the rooms, with twisting halls with the Japanese traditionally made doors and floors. The mansion was mostly used for parties, which was owned by a rich couple. The couple had parties every two months, only people over twenty were even aloud to come, since the gathering were traditional and very proper, that didn't want children running around. There were nearly three hundred rooms for the guests if they stayed the night, which they usually did, or just to relax for a while then head home.

A male figure could be seen walking one of the recently bloodied halls on the third floor with a large malevolent grin on his face. His snowy-white hair was slicked back, but a few daring strands lay on his forehead almost lazily, making his already pale skin look to be even paler, which was coated with dark, drying blood. His purple, almost pink eyes seemed to glow with sadism, sick glee mixed with sinful intent. The figure wore a light azure male kimono, with a the simple design of small shapes that were colored a darker blue, though it was completely ruined by the blood that coated the kimono, and his bare feet were also covered with the dark-red liquid, making strange squishing sounds. In his right hand he idly swung a large three bladed scythe in circles between his fingers; the scythe was lightly smeared with the blood of his victims.

Hidan laughed loudly, the sound vibrating off of the walls of the mansion as he stepped on and around the dead. He had not had this much freedom since he had joined Akatsuki, Pein-_sama_, _the fucking heathen_, wouldn't let him sacrifice for his Jashin-sama whenever he wanted to. Hidan's grin faltered somewhat at the thought before it once again widened, appearing to nearly split his face in two as he looked around him at the bodies and gore. And he was alone! No Kakuzu-asshole/Money Grubber to intervene!

Hidan paused mid-step for a moment in confusion as he felt a small amount of, even for a civilian, chakra coming from a room a few steps away. _How did I miss one? _Hidan smirked, _Ah, well all the more to sacrifice!_

Hidan walked with a sort of happy note hummed from his lips, vibrating his throat, until he neared the door to the room. He grinned wildly when he felt the small amount of charka spike in terror.

Sliding open the expensively traditional, nice looking door harshly, he was about to swing his three bladed treasure forward and into the body to listen to the music of it hitting flesh, and hear the scream of his victim, but stopped when he saw a small female child.

He blinked in confusion and stared at the cowering child who appeared to be no more than six, with a shock of platinum blonde, curly hair that went around her almost as a cloak to her bent form. Her round and childish face full of innocence; her cheeks a normal rosy color, her naturally wide deer-caught-in-head-lights chocolate brown eyes stared up at him in fear and slight curiosity, with her lightly blonde eyebrows raised.

He stared down at the shivering form of the girl with plain curiosity on his face. _Where the hell did she come from? There shouldn't be any fucking children here._

Hidan sighed, before lifting the scythe to cut the girl down, but paused once again when he saw her look up at him with even wider chocolate brown eyes, tears nearly falling from the corners and with her pink bottom lip trembling. He stiffened at the adorable look, and swallowed thickly from the lump forming in his throat.

_Damn it all_…

He sighed before placing his scythe to his side where he usually hooked it to when he wasn't using it before he swiftly bent down at the waist to scoop up the girl by her under arms, ignoring her squeak of shock as she unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck, and into his arms in an awkward hold.

"Girl, tell me your name," he commanded, staring blankly at the child, who continued to give him a curious look the whole time, the fear slowly diminishing.

"Riku Samachi," she whispered quietly, her voice trembling, but sounding clearer than a normal six year old.

He narrowed his eyes slightly in suspicion, "Riku, how old are you? And don't fucking lie to me."

Riku trembled in his hold from the threat, her small fingers gripping tightly onto his kimono, before she nodded slightly, "I'm eight years old, mister."

Hidan scowled to cover his slightly surprise from her age, "Don't fucking call me mister. The names Hidan, little bitch."

Riku grimaced at him lightly, "That's a mean name, Hidan-kun!"

Hidan snorted, "No shit, bitch."

The small female growled at him, her small lightly blonde eyebrows coming together showing her anger, shocking Hidan slightly, "My name is _Riku_."

He blinked, before grinning at her, "You're a fiery little bitch aren't you?"

Riku huffed, removing her arms from around his neck to cross them below her chest in annoyance. She then blinked up at him with interest, "Is everyone dead?"

Hidan stared at the small girl in his arms blankly from her blunt question, before laughing loudly, his whole body shaking with mirth, while Riku looked startled by the outburst. "Oh, I'm keeping you. Fuck Pein, and the Akatsuki, your entertaining."

"Akatsuki?"

"The organization I'm in, it's full of pussies."

"Oh." Riku was silent a moment, before looking at him with a serious expression, "What's a… pussy?"

Hidan snorted, "I'll tell you when you're older… or some shit like that."

Riku blinked up at him staring into his purplish pink eyes with an amount of curiosity that would rival a cat as Hidan started to walk out of the room and down the bloody halls with Riku still in his arms. Surprisingly the girl wasn't really affected by it, she merely grimaced lightly. Hidan grinned widely. _Oh yes, she is definitely interesting. _

Soon enough they were out the door of the mansion, and out into the lightly forested area that surrounded the mansion, save for a few paths here and there for civilians.

Hidan walked all the way up until he was nearly a few feet away from one of the largest of the trees, before jumping into the air quickly, causing the girl, Riku, in his arms to squeal and clench onto his kimono firmly, as Hidan landed softly onto one of the wide branches of the tree, his bare feet not making a sound and his bloody kimono billowing softly behind him. He smirked at Riku's reaction before he flew forward with a slight amount of chakra and a push from his legs, the muscles bunching and rippling lightly. The trees soon become a slight blur, the small girl's platinum hair flying behind them from the fast pace, her eyes wide in delight, while she yelped in excitement every time they landed on another branch. Hidan was greatly amused.

Hidan slowed down considerably when he felt a familiar chakra speeding his way a half an hour later. He scowled to himself when he realized who it was after a moment, and sighed loudly. Riku looked at him curiously, but didn't say anything, but gasped quietly when a fully cloaked figure, with an orange swirly mask came to Hidan's right side.

"Hi, Hidan-senpai! Tobi's here!" Tobi shouted piercingly, while clapping his hands excitedly. "Who's the pretty little girl?"

Riku glared at him from her position in Hidan's arms, "I'm not little! I'm eight."

Tobi giggled, to which Hidan responded with a disgusted look. "Tobi, what the fuck do you want?"

"Tobi is here to say that Leader-sama wants to talk to you, Hidan-senpai!"

Hidan sighed in annoyance, cursing under his breath, and then glanced at the girl in his arms, who looked up at him inquiringly with her large chocolate brown eyes. Her round childish face was close to his chin, and her platinum blonde hair surrounding her face, tickling his neck. He would have to turn her into a worshipper of Jashin-sama later then.

Looking around him, he blinked in confusion when he noted that Tobi was nowhere to be seen. He frowned a bit, before snorting; at least the idiot of Akatsuki wasn't bothering him anymore.

"Riku," he said suddenly, the girl was still looking at him, but he felt the need to say her name anyway. "I'm dropping you off at a village for a little while. I'll come back to pick you up later, when I'm done."

She blinked up at him a moment before pouting slightly, "You're just going to leave me at some village? Why come back?"

Hidan snorted in amusement, "' Cause I'm fucking converting you to Jashinism. I'll teach you all about Jashin-sama when I get back. And why fucking not, bitch? You're interesting."

"Ehhhhh…?"

* * *

**I hope you don't think Hidan was ooc...**

**By the way, I made an Itachi/Kisame fluffy one-shot, would you please read it? I would really appreciate it!I mean unless you don't like that kind of thing! **

**Review? :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello readers! :) I want to thank those who reviewed! I also want to apologize about putting up the chapters randomly... I just put of a chapter whenever I want to I guess.**

xBUzzOFF15x: **Thanks for reviewing :) Thank you for the complimiants and for thinking tha Hidan's POV was on target. I feel bad for Riku too lol. And don't worry about giving me criticism! I beleive I need it to help with my writing. Don't worry I'm not offended at all.**

ilovemyboys: **Thanks :) I can make a separate story of Hidan and Riku if you want lol, I'm glad you liked it so much!**

Guest: **Thanks for reviewing!**

S.R.457: **Thanks for reviewing, and I would too. I couldn't live in a world like that lol.**

Purestrongpoem: **Thanks for reviewing! I love your username by the way. I'm glad you think so! :) Well, since its a fanfiction and I can do what ever I want, I just went a-head and gave Hidan, Riku, I thought it would be fun. I will tell why Riku wasn't angry at Hidan for killing her parents and the people around her in the story that I'll make later for the chapter. I hope you read it :D**

* * *

**Tobi is Tobi**

_The stunning forest was full of strikingly large trees that were great in strength from their trunks, towering over everything, as most trees in all of the Shinobi Nations did. Their dark green leaves swaying gracefully, allowing little rays from the sun to attack the earth and those living on it with warmth. The forest was anything but quiet though. Clashes of metal on metal reverberated around and through the forest, causing all of the animals in the forest to fall silent and still along with the insects. Shouts of jutsu, commands, and screams pierced through the air and clawed at one's ears. Some of the trees that held much strength and beauty were smashed in half, its bark cracking until it ended up on the ground, its branches soon following, though because of the jutsu the tree caught fire, and started to burn. _

_More screams, cries and shouts echoed throughout the air._

_"Rin! Get out of the way!" A young boy, about thirteen with spiky jet black hair and coal-black eyes shouted toward his female teammate, his pale skinned hand outstretched toward her in a vain attempt to save her when a couple of Iwa-nin captured her, before speeding off in a direction. He was too far away. Why didn't Kakashi do _anything?! _"Kakashi, what are you doing? Help her!"_

_"We have orders, and a mission to complete, remember?" _

_The stiff replay that came from the grey haired teen nearly broke the young Uchiha's heart, but he fought down the feeling, and tried to get a sense of where their female teammate was. With a feeling of dread clawing at his heart and over his skin, he swore loudly, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes when he couldn't sense Rin at all. A nauseating feeling entered his stomach at the thought of -_what are they going to do to her?-_, but he ignored it in favor of glaring at his unresponsive teammate and captain of the mission. "Kakashi!" He hissed his male teammates name with unconcealed hate and disgust as he swung a fist at the grey haired stoic male, and to his surprise, he felt the flesh of the male's cheek bone above his mask. He hid his surprise well, "Those who disobey the rules are scum, but those who leave behind their teammates to die are worse than scum!" _

_Before his grey haired, shocked teammate could replay he sped away in the direction that Rin and her kidnappers, with his eyes unknowingly bleeding the deep red of the Sharingan that held the Uchiha pride. Tears of frustration flowed onto his cheeks as a small pebble crammed its way between his toes, causing the fragile flesh to bleed, dirt and grime clung to him like a second skin as well as his sweat, _Rin! _His heart tore itself from his chest as his thoughts showed him the worst of what the Iwa demons would do to his crush, his skin prickled with disgusted goose bumps, and he felt his throat tighten, refusing to give air to his suffering lungs. He pushed his legs harder, the trees, rocks and the rest of his surroundings turning into a bur in his desperate search. _

_Suddenly, he pulled himself back as a kunai sped past him slowly to his eyes. He, almost effortlessly dodged all of the other kunai, before grabbing one of the last ones that was thrown and jumping forward to slice one of the Iwa-nin's neck open, blood splattered onto the young Uchiha's face, but he ignored it as he turned to start brutally attacking another Iwa-nin, with one of his own kunai, as he had left the other one in the other Iwa ninja's neck. Before long he started to tire, but until the last ninja was dead, he would not stop. _

_When the last ninja was dead, he paused uncertainly before tensing when he felt another chakra appear, but he couldn't move, he was too tired, and his left eye was nearly swollen shut. He didn't have to do anything it seemed though. The kunai that was aimed for his neck was blocked easily, by a young teen about his age, with grey gravity-defying hair and a blue clothed mask covering the lower half of his face. _

_"Kakashi?" Surprise was evident in his voice he knew, but he didn't care. _

_Kakashi's head lowered somewhat, though his face was already hidden from the world because of his mask and the fact that he was standing in front of the young Uchiha, but he seemed to want to hide his emotions further. "I'm sorry, Obito. You're right about getting Rin. I'm sorry."_

_Shocked, he could only stare as Kakashi easily pushed the Iwa ninja from him with his kunai, not before the enemy slashed at his left eye, permanently closing it. Kakashi then preformed a series of hand signs, which he recognized as ox, rabbit, monkey, dragon, rat, bird; ox once again, snake, dog, tiger and then monkey before he ran forward toward the ninja with a ball of electricity, which crackled and chirped like a thousand birds in his hand, "Chidori!" The ball of electricity slammed through and into the enemy's stomach, which caused the ninja to scream piercingly, his eyes widening and tears to fall easily from his eyes. Blood followed closing with its partner flesh, which splattered on everything and making a squelching sound as it hit the ninja's surroundings. _

_"Obito, let's go find Rin," Kakashi whispered, as they both ignored the gore and bodies that surrounded them, because it was so much easier to deal with, but they knew nightmares would come to them in the night anyway. _

_Obito nodded quietly, a flash of determination swept across his face before both young ninja hurried away, to find their kidnapped female comrade. Everything was mostly a blur to Obito after that point. A blur of blood, death, and destruction, all that mattered was saving _her_. _

_A rush of relief filled his being then, hours later, the sun nowhere in sight, as he pushed Kakashi out of the way of a falling boulder, he saved everyone, and he was a hero finally. A bright flash of hot searing agony cut through his mind when the boulder landed on the left side of his body. He thought he heard someone screaming, and wondered blearily if it was himself, before all pain or any physical feeling suddenly disappeared. Perhaps he was in shock? He didn't feel like it._

_He felt so blinded without his other eye. His single eye focused slowly, the blurs around him turning into shapes, those shapes turning to unrecognizable object, before they turned into identifiable objects, rocks, trees, and people. He wondered briefly why he wasn't dead already, wasn't the left side of his skull smashed?_

_"Kakashi," he grunted out, barely able to focus on the young jounin's shocked, horrified expression. "I have a gift for you. I never gave you a gift for becoming a jounin." Kakashi merely shook his head, left to right and back again, tears leaking easily down the sides of his face, one of his eyes closed from being damaged in the fight, and his body was trembling terribly. Rin slightly behind him, was on the ground, her mouth open wide in a silent scream, her eyes open wide with fear, tears flowing like a river down her face and onto the ground at her knees, and Obito's heart ached. "Rin, I need your help with this gift." _

_Rin shook her head side to side in disbelieve, before she crawled to Obito's side quickly, "Obito," she whimpered, her voice trembling so harshly his name that she uttered was almost unrecognizable. _

_"Rin… I need you to give Kakashi my eye." Rin gasped, her eyes widening even further than before, but did not disagree. Kakashi merely stared blankly at him. "Don't give me that look. Please, take it, I don't want some psychopath to take it and use it for some-" Obito coughed harshly, blood coming out of the corner of his lip, before he blinked rapidly, "Before some psychopath uses it for some evil plot against Konoha." He heard Kakashi's chocked sob and gave him a gentle smile, "Don't be such a baby."_

_He felt Rin's soothing chakra that all medic-nin's seemed to have, around the right side of his face. Obito sighed softy to himself, before letting loose a gentle smile as Rin started removing his eye. _

I love you Rin_, was his last thought before darkness consumed him._

His single eye snapped open to see darkness, his chest heaving up and down in sync with his frantic breathing and his throat clogged and he looked around himself almost frenziedly, to see nothing which caused him to panic, before he remembered where he was.

_Right_, his mind whispered along with a silent laugh towards him-himself?-, _Akatsuki. _

He listened intently to the –his- hysterical laughter that had bubbled up in his chest and out of his hidden lips before he could stop it. He dragged a gloved hand to his face, only to be stopped by a mask. A swirly mask that was similar to his thoughts, a swirling mockery of _lies._

He giggled, to his disgust, and bounced on the mattress, with his head still on the pillow and his legs at the end of the bed, he was laying on. _When had I gone to bed, or went to sleep? Why am I still fully dressed? _He wondered briefly why his thoughts were so scattered. Of course he was fully clothed; he didn't want the Akatsuki, or anyone for that matter, to randomly come into his room and find out who he was. He didn't want Pein, Nagato, to find out that he had lied about being Madara. He laughed to himself once again; he couldn't believe that someone as powerful as Nagato believed him about being Madara. Maybe Pein did know he was lying, but didn't care? Or maybe he was just satisfied that he, Obito, was just powerful enough to play as Madara.

"Rin…" The whisper came from him? It was so broken though. His heart burned with fury then, disgust and uncontrollable rage. "Kakashi," he spat the name out, he let Rin die, the_ bastard. _Konoha was at fault too. They will all die. All of them, and then he would kill himself, because it was his fault too, wasn't it? He gripped blindly at the blanket under him as his chest constricted painfully around his lungs and heart.

Suddenly he jumped up, erasing all thought and landed easily on the floor, fixing his crooked mask to where he could see through the single eyehole before slamming open the door to the-his- room he was staying in. The expensive redwood door smashed the dark colored wall with a loud smack, most likely damaging the wall, "Tobi is awake~!"

* * *

**I know that that wasn't exactly what happened, but I only saw the episode once, and it was a long while ago, so sorry! I hope you liked it anyway.**

**Review? It makes me really happy when you do! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello all! I apologize for the lateness, i've just been busy. **

Purestrongpoem: **Thanks for reviewing! :)**

Guest: **Thank you so much for liking it! **

AnimeUnlimited: **I love Tobi fanfics too, I'm glad you like mine, and I will write more :)**

xBUzzOFF15x: **Thanks for reviewing, I really love reading your reviews. They warm my heart! I'm glad you loved it so much!**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Tobi is Tobi**

The sound of heavy, but gentle pattering of the rain echoed in the almost pitch black room Nagato was in, and with it followed the uproar of harsh-slapping thunder in the distance from the dark sky every few minutes. Every now and then the noise of a machine would hum softly through the dimly lit room, which was empty of all except for the machine that kept Nagato alive, as well as Nagato himself. The room itself was rather dark and plain, the only thing about the room that was interesting at all were the swirls of lines that ran throughout the room until they met each other to form several circles that curved around each other, larger and larger. The swirls somewhat resembled Obito's- or rather Tobi's orange, identity hiding, swirly mask.

A low groan, so weak sounding, escaped from the seemingly sleeping man with long dark red hair that slipped over his skin and bone shoulders. His skin was a sickening pale; his skin was too tight, almost seemingly stretched over his bones in a stomach-turning way. Nagato's cheek bones were even more noticeable than when he used to be healthy, and his cheeks were sunken in. Right below his ringed eyes were dark and heavy bags, as if he had not slept in a hundred years. His collar bones stood out above his chest, almost as if they were proud to be so visible, his chest showed all of his ribs, to which they looked as if they would pop out of his thin looking skin. Nagato's arms resembled that of a toothpick, skin taunt and unhealthy. It was a very sad sight to see for someone who was supposed to be very a powerful person and claimed to be a kami.

His nearly purple ringed eyes fluttered open as if he were awakening, as some of his dark-red, lifeless hair shadowed over his left eye slightly. Nagato let loose a strained breath that resembled a harsh sigh, his weak body tensing with hidden pain. Then his body started to spasm, slowly at first, before it jerked his whole body forward, to the left and right, then backward at random moments. "Konan," it was no more than a whisper of pain, as his eyes pressed shut by themselves, he felt himself lose all control of his bodies that were scattered about the base and around Amegakure, the Hidden Village of Rain. He felt every one of his bodies hit the ground, floor, and desks lifelessly where they were all situated.

Nagato very nearly cried out as a new spasm of pain shot up and down his spine, then to his toes to his fingertips, his brain throbbed, he felt as though tiny needles were piercing through one side of his skull and out the other a thousand times. "Konan," he hissed through clenched teeth, before he remembered that he had sent her out of a mission a day ago. So no medicine.

His head slumped forward in agony as the spasms slowly stopped. Nagato slowly breathed in and out through his mouth, his lifeless blood colored hair moving in front of his face, hiding his strained, tightly skinned face. He sat there motionless for a few moments hoping the pain that was slowly going away would leave quicker. A few moments afterward the only door to the room flung open, not making even a squeak and the pain finally stopped, though the throbbing in his head continued, but it was ignorable ache now.

"Are you dead?" The voice held a mocking tone, and not a bit of concern, not that Nagato was expecting any. Even though he hid it well, the man before him, _Tobi_, probably still saw the weak tremor of fear that was hard to mask when he had just dealt with his usual agony. It was very frustrating. _He was _not _afraid of this man!_

"No," he was glad to note that his voice still held its authority, and not like he had been through agony not one minute earlier. Nagato tilted his head to the side slightly so his hair would move somewhat out of the way, showing his purple-grey ringed eye, that seemed to glow in the dim lighting, now that his hair was moved he could clearly see the masked man before him. "What do you want?"

It was a simple question that warranted a simple answer, but it seemed the man before him was anything but simple as he began to laugh deafeningly, causing Nagato's headache to pulse painfully behind his eyes, though the discomfort did not show of his sickly pale face. "Well, all of your bodies dropped dead like flies! So, I thought you died. That would be so unfortunate." The tone of his voice told Nagato that _Tobi_ wouldn't really care if Nagato dropped dead, that was if it didn't muddle his plans any.

Nagato snorted slightly, his blank expression turning to one of disdain. "You saw _all_ of my bodies fall?" His question was full of doubt, and complete annoyance. His eyebrows pulled together slightly, almost a sign of confusion, but not really.

The orange masked man chuckled, "No, but I saw three just fall to the ground randomly." He snorted, "You didn't see me? Pathetic," Nagato could _hear_ the sneer that the mask covered, and scowled deeply at the masked man before him. "Really, I wasn't even really hiding!" He laughed then, Nagato wasn't sure if it was smug, mocking, or just insane laughter. It was most-likely all three.

Nagato shook his head from side to side slowly, trying, in vain, to escape his headache, before sighing drily in an almost uncharacteristic way. "Are you going to leave now?"

"No," The voice laughed, "I have a surprise! Hidan and Kakuzu were terminated," the tone of his voice suggested he was speaking about rodents or insects, but the names disregarded that thought quickly.

Nagato's brain paused for a moment in confusion, "By who, how? They were supposed to be immortal," he hissed.

Tobi shrugged his thin, muscular shoulders, his black, red, and white-clouded Akatsuki cloak following the motion easily, and he tilted his head to the side slightly. "Konoha Shinobi. Hidan was buried under rubble, and he's being guarded heavily, but it'll be easy enough to recover him when we wish. As for Kakuzu, all of his hearts were pierced by Kakashi Hatake, _Leader-sama_."

The title was said sarcastically, but Nagato ignored it, and looked practically thoughtful. "We'll wait a while to retrieve Hidan, make them let their guard down a little. We'll get a replacement for Kakuzu later," as he said this, he was regaining control over his bodies. Luckily, no one was really there, except a few startled civilians, to see the weak display.

Tobi laughed once again as he headed for the door, "Of course, _Leader-sama_." The door slammed shut harshly, causing Nagato to scowl darkly, and just to add to his utter annoyance the back of his head started to itch something terrible.

_Damn him; _Nagato thought to himself, and it sounded harsh even inside his mind. _He's still mocking me!_

* * *

__**Review? :)**


End file.
